Legend of the Mystic Gosei Tamer
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: Harry's hiding a secret from everyone. One that deals with his first friend, and I'm not talking about Hedwig. What will happen when this secret comes out and it ruins Dumbledore's plans? Harry Potter/Digimon/Goseiger Xover. Harry/secret pairing


"Hey guys another story put up by me. I'm having a writer's block on my other stories and I need your help with them. You reviews, ideas, and suggestions help me continue my stories when I'm drawing a blank. Anyways here is the first story with Harry actaully as a Digimon Tamers not a digimon as others do and the first one that is crossed over with Super Sentai the precurser to Power Rangers. Tell me what you think about it."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Digimon, or Tensou Sentai Goseigers. They belong to their respective owners.

Warning: Does contain Dumbledore Bashing, OOC Harry and a few other things AU. Will contain (gradualy) powerful Harry and some Smart Harry but as I said it will be gradual.

Edit: I bit a bit of editing and addint on since I first put the story out -with very few reviews to show for it. If you want to keep this story alive please send me some reviews. They are what keep me intrested in writing my stories thanks to my mild aspergers.

**Legend of the Mystic Gosei Tamer**

**Chapter 1**

**Awaken: Crimson Fox Tamer!**

Harry sighed as he walked through the darkening park near Magnolia road after he vaulted over the locked gates and deeper into the park's forest. For the moment, he was kicked out of Number 4 Privet Drive thanks what seemed like a car backfiring and the Dursley's blaming it on him. He didn't mind though since this allowed him to be with a very special someone who always watched out for him since he was five years old. Speaking of which, Harry smiled as he felt a familiar presence appear before two furry yellow arms gently wrap around his waist from behind.

The hand of each arm had three thick white furred digits with a black claw on each one with an elbow length fingerless purple glove that had a Taijitu (The Yin-Yang Symbol) on the back of each glove. Looking up, Harry saw his girlfriend looking down at him from behind with a smile on her face. She was a just above six feet tall with a humanoid fox like body covered with yellow fur all over her body except for her hands feet, and belly with a mane of white fur encasing her neck along with the tips of her long narrow ears. Where her arms met he shoulders, three golden spikes of fur shot out backwards fanning out slightly.

Her long legs had purple symbols on the knees that look similar to the Cancer sign with her feet shaped like a fox's hind legs. The humanoid fox's tail was a mass of fluffy golden fur with a white tip just like her ears and long enough to touch the ground if it wasn't wrapped around Harry's waist. Her muzzle tapered off into a dainty black nose with a small mouth and purple zigzags under her eyes. Speaking of which, it was her glacier-blue eyes floating in a black abyss that truly caught the young wizard's attention as he smiled up at her.

This strange creature is better known amongst the younger muggles as a Digimon or Digital Monster called a Renamon. But Harry had another name for this exotic Vixen.

"Hey Rei," Harry said as he smuggled into the warm, but not over baring fur -despite the heat wave they were in.

"Hey yourself Harry," Rei replied with a small smile, "It's had been a while since we were able to be together like this."

With a sigh Harry nodded his head, "I know. Thanks to Dumbledore's so called Guards watching me, "Without my knowledge" It's hard to get any free time to cuddle."

Rei chuckled as she walked the two of them over to a nearby bench and sat down with Harry sitting in her lap, "If I didn't know you were male, I would have thought you were female with the way you love cuddling."

"Can you blame me?" Harry asked looking up at his girlfriend who had her arms and tail wrapped around him, "I never really had anyone to just cuddle and love in my entire life until I was five years old and you came into my life. I feel like I need to collect as much as I can from you."

With a sad nod, Rei pulled Harry close allowing the boy to snuggle closer to his fur. The two just sat there as the darkness of night slowly to the place of the light of day. Soon the lights in the sky known as stars and the ones on the ground known as street lamps made the night a little less frightening and more peaceful. A few seconds later they heard someone call out to them and looked to see Dudley with a couple of his gang members -all pushing along dirt bikes- walking by them.

A year of hard dieting plus a new found love of the "noble sport" of boxing had wrought quite a change to the once baby whale sized boy. Sure he was still big, but the kind of big that a stocky build and the training from boxing brought out. Not the kind that came from eating your entire weight of food in one sitting. In addition, a new attitude also developed thanks to Dudley's coach catching him bullying a kid one time with his teachings. When said coach did, he trained (Read beat) Dudley into the ground and gave the kid a long overdue lecture about bullying others which was repeated a few more times to sink it in.

In actuality Dudley didn't mind Harry really, unlike his mother and father who loathed the "freak boy" as they called him. He was actually one of the few -along with some of the older members of his gang- who knew about Rei and tried to help when he could. Unfortunately he had to keep up a mask of hatred for Harry when in the presence of his parents. It all happened when Dudley tried to pick a fight with what seemed to be a weak Digimon that had appeared or realized in the Real World and almost got killed if it wasn't for Rei distracting said Digimon allowing Harry to pull the fat boy out of harm's way.

"Hey Dudley," Harry waved to his cousin, "How was your day?"

"Not bad," the big boned boy said as he waved to his friend who went back home, "Piers tried to take back the gang again. It didn't exactly work out as he planned when he attacked me."

"Well you have a pretty good sparring partner, Big D," Harry said pointing to Rei over his shoulder.

"True," Dudley replied before looking solemn, "What about you? Are you still blaming yourself for that guy's death?"

Harry looked down on the ground as Rei briefly tightened her hug, "Somewhat. You and Rei have helped me get over Cedric's death some. But I still can't help but think I could have done something."

Both Rei and Dudley sighed as Harry once again went Emo; but as the heavy set teen opened his mouth he let out a gasp as if suddenly douched with cold water. The hair on the back of Harry's neck, as well as Rei's fur, suddenly stood on end as a familiar and unwelcomed presence filled their senses. Then the night suddenly turned pitch black, as if all the light in the sky and on the ground suddenly went out.

"W-what the bloody hell's g-going on?" Dudley stammered out as his senses started to go haywire as he too sensed the dark, heavy, ice cold presence.

"Dementors," Harry quickly answered as he and Rei jumped off the bench and quickly got beside Dudley.

"D-Dementors?" The only non-magic user of the group asked with a stutter.

"Basically," Rei explained, "They are demons who feed off of happiness causing despair and depression and can consume a person's soul. Under their cloaks they look like grey decayed bodies with nothing but a large hole on their face."

"I see them!" Dudley said as he pointed to two extremely tall figures that were at least ten feet tall with black hooded and tattered cloaks.

"You can see them?" Harry asked in shock before shaking his head, "Never mind. When I say go; run as fast as you can back home and tell Aunt Petunia to keep the doors locked until we come home. We'll hold them off as long as we can."

"But you don't have your wand," Rei reminded Harry who shrugged.

"Then I guess we see if the Ministry can detect wandless magic," the teenage wizard replied as he softly said, "_Expecto Patronum_," Concentrating on his love for Rei and his friends. A few seconds later his closed fists started to glow the same as a Patronus startling everyone while forcing the Dementors back.

"Whoa," Harry said in shock, "Didn't see that coming." A few seconds later Harry pulled his head back into the game as he and Rei got ready to rumble with Dudley ready to bolt. "Ready?" he asked then after both Digimon and teenager nodded Harry shouted, "GO!"

The second he said that, Harry and Rei shot towards the demons as Dudley jumped on his bike and made tracks. Harry was doing surprisingly well thanks to the Patronus gloves which negated the Dementor's aura while using Rei's teachings on how to fight to put a hurting on the Demon. Rei on the other hand was fighting long-range using one of her main attacks Koyosetsu, which involved her summoning a cloud of razor-sharp shards of diamonds which she fired at her opponents in mid-air.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and it did as Harry heard Rei crying out in pain. He spared a look over towards his girlfriend and was stunned to see her being held down by another Dementor that had hung back until now.

"REI!" the teenage wizard shouted and tried to rush over to the vixen; only for the Dementor he was fighting and one more to block his way. Harry wasn't having any of that as he tried to kick and punch his way to his girlfriend only to gasp as he watched one of those damned demons pull back its hood and slowly lean towards the struggling Rookie Beast Man Digimon.

At that very moment, something broke inside Harry and with an earth shattering, "NOOOOOO!" a strange power that was sealed inside of him -by a certain Headmaster- ripped loose. As the power exploded out of Harry body, he threw not only the Dementors blocking him from Rei; but also the ones holding her down while his hands lost their Patronus powers.

At the same time in two separate places -Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic- devices that were used to watch Harry's magic and other vitals started to explode. They detonated with such force that they took out other such items nearby. The one in the Ministry took out most of its brethren connected to first generation witches and wizards still in Hogwarts while the ones in Hogwarts destroyed the other devices Dumbledore created to monitor Harry.

But this was just a footnote to what was happening as Harry rushed over to Rei, pulling her close to him as the vixen tried to regain her breath from coming so close to losing her soul. "Are you okay Rei?" Harry asked looking at his girlfriend with worry in his emerald eyes.

Rei nodded as she looked up at her boyfriend, "I'm okay, thanks to you." The teenage wizard blushed before an orb of light appeared in front of the duo.

Inside the orb was a strange device that looked like a white puffed out T with a small screen rimmed in a golden-red color. The device had a large white button below the screen with two smaller golden-red buttons on either side of the larger one and another smaller orange button on the bottom right part of the rimmed screen. There was also a golden-red strap at the top with a clip at the end to let it hang on a loop.

Harry heard Rei gasp in shock and looked towards her, "What's wrong?"

"That's a Digivice," Rei explained pointing to the device still in the orb, "It's known as a D-Arc and can allow Digimon to be partnered with humans, known as tamers, not only evolving their partners but also give us added power with those Digimon cards."

"Bloody Hell," Harry said softly looking at the D-arc before turning back to Rei, "Does that mean?"

Rei smiled as she nodded her head, "Yes, you are now not only my boyfriend/mate but also my human partner." Harry looked at Rei in shock before turning back to the floating Digivice. After looking at it for a few seconds he turned back to his vixen who nodded at his unanswered question before he reached into the orb of light and grasped the D-Arc.

Just as he pulled the D-arc out of the orb, which faded back to whence it came; it started shining brightly again making everyone nearby cover their eyes so they were not blinded. Harry could feel the strange power inside of him -that felt like magic but wasn't- flow into his new D-arc as he felt the device morph in his hand. Once again the light died down and slowly revealed a changed Digivice.

The D-arc shape had changed into a crimson fox head bigger than the D-arc was with gold on the top of the head and the sides framing a rectangular piece of red glass that looked similar to a targeting device with a gold nose and glacier-blue eyes. Bellow the nose on the bottom jaw was a square glacier-blue lens. Harry took the top of the fox's head and opened it up shocking him and Rei as it spoke in a clear yet mechanical voice.

_Gotcha!_

Both Tamer and Digimon were shocked to see that the device was actually a cell phone with a white key pad of a cell phone and a single red button in-between the pad and hinge, framed in gold. Bellow the number key was a silver shield with a gold crest in the middle of it that Harry did not recognize yet felt very familiar. A beeping sound pulled his attention away from the bottom of the cell phone to the top where -above the red the red glass- a holographic screen appeared with two words typed into it that made Rei and Harry smirk.

_**Begin Evolution?**_

Harry looked at his girlfriend and new Digimon Partner and asked, "Are you ready, partner?"

Rei smirked as she got ready to battle, "Always, Harry." And with that, Harry pressed the red button on the phone before closing it activating the power hidden inside it.

(Play "EVO" from Digimon Tamers)

"_**EVOLUTION, DIGIMODIFY!**_**"**

With that, Rei jumped high into the air as she was encased in an egg-shaped basket of purple light shouting, "RENAMON SHINKA!" Inside the egg, Rei's fur seemed to peel off revealing a digital wire frame that soon began to warp and stretch into a quadruped form similar to a normal fox but large enough to carry a couple of passengers. Rei's fur and skin weaved itself back into her body, as her single fox tail split into nine finishing her transformation. She broke out of the energy shell calling out her new form's name while landing beside her boyfriend

"KYUUBIMON!"

Harry gasped in shock as he took in his girlfriend's new form. Rei still had yellow fur on the majority of her body. The only exception was the white fur on her paws, tips of her ears, tails, and belly along with her mane -which was now massive- and the fur around her mouth. The fur on her paws and tips of her tails now had a flame like look to them with a large bow around her neck made from a thick red and white rope that looked similar to the ones used in a Buddhist temple. She also had a Taijitu on her forehead and where her legs met her body.

Suddenly the Taijitu on her legs began to morph and change into another shape. They were now white circles with a crimson pentagram inside each of them. Harry looked at the circle on the pentagram and saw that it had silver Digi-Code written on it that he could not decipher at the moment. On top of the pentagram's star was the same gold crest that was on the changed D-arc.

Rei turned her head revealing that she now had two zigzags under her eyes and asked, "How do I look?"

The teenage wizard had a deer-in-the-headlight look as he took in Rei's new form before shaking himself out of it. "As beautiful as always," he said with a smile.

The Champion level Digimon blushed at the praise -which was hidden by her fur- before getting serious, "Let's take these demons down."

And with that, Harry and Rei charged at the demon once more. Harry quickly activated the Patronus charm and used it to keep himself from being harmed by the Dementor's aura and have an edge against them. Rei on the other hand was nimbly dodging the Dementor's attacks while attacking with her claws. After a while she jumped back along with Harry as she readied one of her new attacks as they landed.

The flames on her tails slowly turned blue with ghostly faces on them as Rei concentrated on the demons in front of her. Then, with a shout of, "_ONIBIDAMA,_" Rei fired the nine blue fireballs/ghosts at the Dementors which caught fire to their cloaks making them scream in pain.

Harry was shocked to see that happening but quickly figured out that fire may be one of the few ways to destroy them. "Do it again, but bigger," He ordered Rei who quickly caught on as one of the demons was destroyed by the fire unlike the others.

"On it!" and with that she jumped high into the air spinning so fast that she became a swirling blue fireball. With a shout of "_KOENRYUU!_" a huge dragon made of the same blue fire rose out of the swirling fireball with a roar before charging at the retreating Dementors.

They didn't make it far before the blue fire dragon caught up with them and burnt them to ashes as they screamed in pain and fury. A few seconds later, wisps of light slowly started to float out of the ashes and up towards the heavens. Harry and Rei watched in amazement as they wisps slowly lifted towards the sky.

("EVO" fades)

"What are they?" Harry asks as Rei transforms back into Renamon with the Taijitu on her right glove replaced by the crimson pentagram/gold crest on a white circle.

"I guess they are the souls that the Dementors sucked out," the vixen replies in awe, "Without the Dementors to hold them, they are free to move on."

After watching the light show for a while longer they returned to the present just in time to hear sirens going off. "We better get out of here," Harry suggested and they quickly took off.

Unknowingly they were being watched since the Dementors attacked them by a person very familiar to Harry. Someone who knew his secret from the first day he was at Private Drive.

**Time Skip**

A little over a week later, Rei and Harry were cuddling up on Harry's newly transfigured bed in the spare bedroom. After the teenage wizard waited long enough for a notice about underage magic to arrive -which didn't- and after showing his aunt and uncle what he could do Harry laid down a few ground rules. Basically it added up to, "You leave me alone, I'll leave you alone" with only having to do half of his usual chores.

At the moment the Dursley's were out leaving Harry alone with Rei, thought they didn't know about her. After they left, locking Harry in his room, the young mage easily opened the door with the Alohomora charm before making himself and Rei a nice dinner with a bit of TV watching afterwards. And now, as the sun set and it got closer to the time the Dursley's would be home, the two just snuggled together with Harry laying in top of Renamon, his head on her shoulder. Normally it would be the girl laying on top the guy, but because of their height differences, this was the norm for them.

Suddenly, Rei's ears shot up as she and Harry heard a crash coming from the kitchen bellow. The couple quickly got up and listened as they wondered what the crashing sound was. It wasn't the Dursley's since they didn't hear their car roll into the driveway, so what… Then they started to hear voice beneath them, with Rei understand them better then Harry. They instantly knew what the voices were; burglars.

Briefly looking at each other, the couple got out of bed with Rei vanishing just as her feet touch the floor into the shadows. Harry on the other hand quickly grabs his wand, his new Digivice the two of them call the Crimson Renard Cell (CR Cell for short), and a deck of Digimon cards just in case. He also grabbed another, smaller deck of cards with a white front and a black back that had a white starburst on it.

After Harry put the cards in his pants pockets, the right holding the Digimon cards while the left held the strange one, he slowly opened the door to his "Room' and snuck out. With his wand in his right hand and the CR Cell in his left, the teenage wizard slowly snuck out of his room and to the stairs. He briefly looked around the railing of the staircase and saw at least eight different shadows illuminated against the streetlamps outside.

Harry was wondering what he was going to do, until he saw Rei briefly appear behind the Wizards/Witches before disappearing. With a smirk, Harry vaulted over railing and landed in a crouch on the floor beside the stairs pointing his wand at the shocked Wizards and Witches.

"Who's there?!" he ordered and got a surprising answer in return.

"Lower your wand boy, before you take someone's eye out," a low growling yet familiar voice rang in Harry's ear.

"Professor Moody?"

"Don't know about Professor," Moody said as he stepped into the light along with someone else which Harry recognized.

"Professor Lupin?" he asked as a one of the people, completely unfamiliar to Harry spoke the _Lumos_ charm revealing the others in the group, with a few who talking about the teenage wizard

Deciding not to take any chances, Harry looked at his godfather and asked, "Who is my parents' true betrayer?"

Remus smiled as he replied, "Wormtail."

With a smirk, Harry put his wand away as he looked at the others of the group, though only two really caught his attention. The youngest member there was a witch with a pale heart shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, short spiky violet hair. She also different from the others by wearing more modern muggle clothing then a normal Wizard/witch would wear. The other was a bald black man with a single gold hoop on his ear with clothing more suited for the desert

Moody left false eye was looking all over the place for something he saw just briefly. "Is there anyone else here boy?" he asked looking at Harry with his good eye.

Harry had a mischievous smirk on his face as he said, "Maybe," with Rei appearing behind him, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend as everyone in the group before them jumped back in surprise. Only two people recognized Rei for what she was. "A Digimon," The young woman and Remus asked in shock only to blush when everyone looked at them curiously.

Remus -whose blush was the brightest of the two- explained, "I don't know about Tonks," he pointed to the only female of the group, "But since I can't get a job in the Magical world, and I barely exist in the Muggle one, I have a hard time finding steady employment. Thankfully someone I know who runs a daycare allows me to help out from time to time. The kids always like watching a muggle show called Digimon and playing a card game based on it. I recognize him from one of the cards one of the kids likes to use a lot." He continued gesturing to Rei.

"Rei is a she, Remus," Harry said in a dead panned tone making everyone chuckle as the Werewolf blushed brighter before looking at Tonks.

"Well as Remus told you, I'm Tonks," The young woman said with a wave with her own blush returning thought dimmer then before, "And I like to play the Digimon Card Game from time to time. I believe Rei is known as a Beast Man Digimon called a Renamon."

With a nod, Rei smiled as she said, "I've been with Harry for almost ten years now, keeping the Dursley's from doing serious harm to him; as well as knocking around the occasional Death Eater that comes by trying to harm Harry."

Moody instantly knew that Rei was talking about, "I've heard rumors about "Respectable Pure Bloods" being beaten to an inch of their lives somewhere around here. Fudge really wants to find the culprit; but every time they get close to finding out who it is, the person disappears."

Tonks smirked as she walked up to Rei holding her hand out, "Anyone who is able to kick Death Eater arse like that without being caught is Ok in my book."

Rei returned the young woman's smirk and shakes her hand over Harry's shoulder as the boy asks, "Why are you here anyways Professor Lupin."

"It's because of those Dementors you and Rei destroyed, Harry," the werewolf replied startling the couple.

"How did you know that?" Rei asked a bit wary.

Moody answered that one, "Albus had someone watching you since he dropped you off after Voldemort kill your parents." Everyone in the group shivered at the name except for Rei and Harry who figure out who this mysterious person is.

"Mrs. Figg?"

Remus nodded and was about to say more when Moody interrupted him. "Enough chatting, we need to get moving soon before our window of time closes."

"Okay," Harry replies as he and Rei head for the stairs, "Just let me and Rei get packed."

"I'll help," Tonks said as she followed the couple. A few seconds later the Tamer/Digimon duo are packing their things into Harry's trunk, with a little help from Tonks who shrunk the bigger things to fit until all that was left was Harry's Firebolt, his cards and Wand, the CR Cell, and a coat which he put on. Though there was a brief pause when Tonks somehow changed her hair from Violet to bubblegum pink with an explanation about how she did that (Tonks is a Metamorphmagus).

"I'm guessing we're going to be flying?" Harry asked Tonks who nodded before he turned to his girlfriend who was letting Hedwig lose to fly beside them while Tonks shrunk the cage, "Do you want to ride on my Firebolt or use the Hyper Wings?"

Tonks snickered a bit at the accidental innuendo which the couple just ignored. "I want to use the Hyper Wings."

With a nod, the Tamer and Digimon went back down stairs leaving a confused Witch behind them. Tonks quickly followed back down to the living room where everyone was waiting. Moody beckoned the couple over and where he tapped them on the head, casting the Disillusion Charm on them. Both of them shivered from the feeling of the charm being cast on them. The cold feeling running down from the top of their heads felt similar to someone cracking an egg on their heads with the yolk running down their bodies.

Soon they were all outside with Remus explaining more in-depth why they were moving Harry. "Dumbledore is worried that the Dementors may have been sent by the Ministry to shut you up either by killing you or discrediting you. He believes that, since you were able to destroy them without notifying the Ministry, You-Know-Who might use this chance to get you."

"Makes sense," Rei said, "We knew that Voldemort didn't have the man power yet to gain control of the Dementors and thought that the Ministry sent them."

Harry nodded in agreement as he added his two cents in, "I've been having visions about the arsehole since his revival about some of what he's been doing, but thankfully when I became Rei's Tamer they stopped."

Remus was shocked to hear that Harry use to have a connection of Voldemort and asked, "If you had a connection, why did they stop?"

The teenage wizard shrugged as he replied, "Maybe it's because of the new connection I have with Rei not only as her Tamer but also her boyfriend and mate."

That really threw the Werewolf for a loop but snapped out of it when Moody ordered, "Mount your brooms, that's the first signal," as bright red sparks –which Harry guess came from a wand- shot into the air and the Tamer quickly mounted his broom looking over at Rei.

"Ready?" he asked his girlfriend who nodded as she replied, "Let's do this."

(Play "SLASH" From Digimon Tamers)

"_**GOTCHA!**_**"**

Everyone in the group to guard Harry heard the mechanical voice of the CR Cell and turned to Harry who slid a card into the top part of the cell phone, the top of the card facing the hinge.

"Hyper Wings card, set." Harry said as he punched in #046 before pressing the red button. He then sifted it from his left hand to his right, pointing the cell phone at Rei before closing it with a "Tensou!"

"_**HYPER WINGS, DIGIMODIFY!**_**"**

The blue light bellow the CR Cell's nose lit up before digital pixels shot out of the light and into Rei. Afterwards three pairs of white feathered wings shot out of Rei's back making everyone look at her in awe. Harry was just an impressed since it made her look more like an angel he thought she was when they first met long ago.

Thankfully Moody's fake eye was focused on the skies and quickly snapped out of it when he saw green wand sparks shoot up into the air, "We got the second signal, let's go!"

That shook everyone out of their daze and quickly kicked off the ground into the cool night air, with Harry very thankful that he wore his jacket. Soon the near square gardens of Privet Drive shrunk as they went higher up into the night sky, towards the Hideout the Headmaster had prepared.

("SLASH!" fades)

For over an hour they flew through the air towards London, dodging muggle eyes when they looked up. A couple of times, Harry had to "Recharge" Rei a few times during the trip. Her unfamiliarity with the Hyper Wings made her consume a lot of energy. Thankfully Harry had enough Recharge Cards to help keep his girlfriend in the air, but Rei vowed to train with the Hyper Wings until she did not have to use any recharge cards during a long trip like that.

Soon Lupin said, "Time to start the Decent. Harry, Rei; follow Tonks."

The Tamer/Digimon duo nodded before they followed the pink haired woman into a dive. Soon, everyone landed in the middle of a small square of unkempt grass with grimy looking houses all around them. When Rei touched down, her wings dissolved into white pixels which she absorbed to help keep herself awake, at least until she and Harry found a bed to sleep in.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he got off his broom and set it on his shoulder with the bristles pointing up.

"In a minute," Lupin replied as Moody rummaged around his coat with his clumsy-from-the-cold hands.

With a muttered, "Got it," he pulled out an intricately designed lighter which he raised into the air and clicked it. Instantly the nearest streetlamp went out with a pop, the light shooting towards the lighter's opening and into its tank. Harry watched in awe as Moody clicked the lighter a few more times, sucking up another streetlamp light with each click. Soon only the light from the few curtained windows and the sickle moon showed what was happening at the moment.

"What is that thing?" Rei asked curiously.

"Don't know the name," Moody replied as he pocketed the magical lighter, "I only borrowed it from Dumbledore."

With the muggles' sight taken care of, Moody grabbed Harry's arms and all but dragged him across the street with everyone else following. Once they got there Moody thrust a piece of paper into Harry's disillusioned hand ordering, "Here, Read quickly and memorize."

Harry looked at the paper, with Rei reading of his shoulder, and saw a familiar handwriting on it that read -_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Harry asked as he handed the paper to his girlfriend while searching for number 12, but not finding it. Rei recognized the importance a bit more than her boyfriend and burned the paper up with her second attack _Touhakken_ allowing the blue flames around her paw to turn the paper to ash after reading and memorizing it.

The teenage wizard was startled to see his girlfriend burn the paper while Moody smirked, "Now, think about what you memorized."

As soon as he started thinking about what was written on the note, Harry saw another house slowly inflate in-between numbers 11 and 13. As soon as it fully appeared Harry was once again dragged to the house and ushered inside after Lupin tapped his wand on the door, unlocking it. When Rei stepped inside she nearly lost her dinner when she smelled a strange sweetish, rotting smell that she could not for the life of her identify.

After the couple was rapped on the head once again with a wand, dispelling the disillusion charm which caused a hot sensation to run down their backs, they began looking around the hall lit by old-fashioned gas lamps which was in obvious need of overhauling. A few seconds later Tonks tripped over an umbrella stand shaped like a Troll's foot near a staircase awakening something no one wanted.

"MUDBLOOD; TRAITORS; VILE FILTH," a loud voice shouted from behind some curtains on the wall which opened up to reveal a painting of a mad looking woman. Unfortunately for the painting, it was behind Rei who was on high alert thanks to the foreboding feeling the whole place gave off causing the digital fox woman to respond violently.

"_TOUHAKKEN!_" Rei shouted as her blue flame covered fist slammed into the painting causing it to instantly catch on fire and burn.

The Painting screeched in pain as it burned to ashes making everyone rush to the hall where Rei was blushing brightly along with Harry while the rest tried to put out the fire (or at least contain it to the painting). Harry was just as embarrassed as his partner/girlfriend until a familiar voice echoed in his ear.

"Hello Harry. I see you and your friend have met my mother. Thanks for taking care of her." the Boy-Who-Lived turned around to see his godfather, Sirius Black, standing at the doorway of the hall.

Before anything else could happen, an old house elf appeared out of nowhere and attacked Rei, "YOU KILLED MISTRESS!" It shouted as he went for the Fox Woman's throat.

Thankfully, Rei was faster than the elf and ducked making it sail over her head. It tried a few more times to attack her until she had enough. With a nod to Harry, who nodded back, both of them spun around on their feet as the Elf charged at them one more time. As it neared them, they threw out their leg (left for Harry, right for Rei) and slammed their feet into its body. There was a crack as the attack connected and the Elf went sailing into the wall where it slumped down to the ground, dead.

Both Harry and Rei winched as they saw they had accidentally killed the Elf and was about to apologize when Sirius started whooping and hollering making everyone else come charging down to the ground floor. The Tamer/Digimon duo just watched, confused as hell, as the once prisoner of Azkaban began dancing an unholy jig.

"What the Bloody Hell's going on," the familiar voice of Ron called out as he came down the nearby stairs with Hermione, the Twins, and Ginny. When they reached the ground floor, their jaws dropped as they saw Rei beside their friend. "What the bloody hell is that thing?!" he shouted making Hermione and Ginny slap him upside his head.

The only muggle born of the group turned to Harry with a smile, "Why, am I not surprised that you befriended a Digimon somehow Harry?"

Harry chuckled before yawning along with Rei, "It's a long story Hermione. I'll tell you in the morning." As the two went up the stairs to hopefully find a room for the night, Harry fired off one last shot, "By the way Rei is not only my Digimon partner, but she also my girlfriend."

Anyone who wasn't with the group that got Harry had their jaws on the ground in shock at that news, except for Sirius who laughed as he heard that. As an unofficial member of the Potter family, he knew that a majority of Potter men go for three different types of women; the brainy birds, the forbidden fruit, the exotic -which Rei was clearly a part of- or a combination of the three –even all three if a Potter man was lucky. Molly Weasley, who was the mother of Harry's friend, came into the room and found the scene before her.

"What's going on?" she asked a bit curious and unknowingly unlocked a can of worms when the children started talking all at once. At the same time, Rei and Harry found a nice room on the first floor and after a few powerful cleaning charms quickly got dressed for bed and went to sleep in the same position they were in before Remus and the others got them.

**Time Skip**

The next morning Molly went to wake up Harry with Hermione and Ginny following behind her. All three were wondering what kind of "person" Rei was and were worried for their son/friend/brother. At first only Molly was going to wake Harry up and soon the two girls recruited themselves when the Weasley Matriarch was having a hard time finding where the Digimon/wizard couple bedded for the night.

When they finally found the couple's room and cracked open the door, they had to force themselves not to cry out "SO CUTE!" There Harry was snuggling into the taller Rei's shoulder with only a shirt on while Rei had her arms and tail wrapped around her boyfriend.

"I never seen him to peaceful and calm," Molly said to her daughter and Hermione.

"I know," Hermione replied, "Most may not see it, but Harry always seems to be so guarded; even around me and Ron. I wonder why?"

"You can thank Harry's so called "Family" Hermione," the trio heard jumping in shock as they saw that Rei was awake.

"Did we wake you, Rei right?" Molly asked pausing briefly to remember the fox Digimon's name.

Rei shook her head and gently waved Molly and the girls' inside. As they entered the room, the trio of women –young and old- were shocked to see Harry's face instantly go from peaceful and calm to its usually guarded mask. It was as if he sensed them coming into the room and knew that they didn't know his true self.

"Why did he face change?" Ginny asked a bit worried for her all but adoptive brother.

"It's because Harry's guarding his emotions, right?" Hermione asked Rei.

"He is," Rei replied, "I've tried to help Harry as much as I could physically and mentally, such as understanding his emotions and his feelings; but those damn Dursley's counteract everything I do no matter what." Looking up at Molly, Rei asked, "Did you know that, until I came to the real world then he met you and your family, he thought that beating and yelling at your loves ones was normal family behavior, and that until he was 11 he was forced to live in a cupboard?"

Molly palled as she heard that along with the girls before turning red with anger and shouted, "WHAT?!"

Unfortunately this startled Harry enough for him to quickly roll towards Molly and the girls with a spell on his lips, his right palm pointed towards the trio as it was glowing red with the stunning spell; all while he was still half asleep. All three witches instantly stayed still, not wanting to provoke the hair-trigger boy anymore then he always was. Thankfully Rei pulled him to her chest and began whispering calming words into his ear slowly waking him up and de-powering the spell.

When Harry was fully awake, he finally noticed Molly and the girl, and his face instantly reddened with embarrassment and tried to apologize for threatening them. Molly just smiled as Rei calmed Harry down and explained what happened to a horrified Harry once he heard it.

Hermione instantly saw the upcoming trouble and quickly said, "Harry, no matter what Rei says about what the Dursley's have done to do, we will not think any less of you."

Molly and Ginny nodded in agreement when the poor boy looked at them and calmed down some before the mother of the Weasley clan remembered something. "I just remembered why I was coming up here. Breakfast is ready dears, if you want some."

Harry nodded as he got up; revealing that he wore a pair of simple cotton shorts on quickly rushing to the bathroom after grabbing his clothing. While he was fast, he wasn't fast enough for Hermione and Ginny to not see his body. To their surprised Harry wasn't the scrawny young boy they had meet/seen along ago in his first year, instead it was now muscular yet lean. Some of which could be tribute to Quidditch but the majority of it was thanks to Rei's training and Harry finally eating right at Hogwarts.

'_Yum,_' Hermione thought licking her lips with Ginny having the same mindset as her best friend. But more vocal, "Rei you are one luck b-."

"Ginny!" Molly shouted at her daughter modified by her language.

Rei chuckled as she knew what the youngest blushing Weasley was going to say as she got up and fired off one simple round, "Actually, it's Vixen." As the trio of witches looked at the digital fox in shock, Rei rustled through the trunk -which they had yet to unpack- and pulled out a brush to tame parts of her fur that were ruffled a bit from last night; her version of Bed head.

As Rei was brushing her fur back down, Hermione asked, "Can you tell us more of what Harry has to go through with his "Family", Rei?"

This question startled the fox Digimon enough that she stopped brushing her fur and turned to the trio. "Are you sure you want to know? Much of it is not pretty and some of it; Harry himself doesn't even know almost happened to him." Seeing the three Witches nod, Rei sighed as she finished brushing the last of her fur down before fully turning to them.

Almost an hour later when Harry came out of the bathroom, he was instantly tackle glomped by Ginny and Hermione who were more than a bit hysterical. After Harry hit the floor he looked up at his girlfriend and was surprised to see Miss. Weasley also in tears.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she said confusing the teenage wizard, "myself and Arthur had petitioned Dumbledore to take you in after your parents died but he would not let us. He said that you were better protected with your Aunt and Uncle then our family wards would. If I had known your life there was as bad as Rei said it was, then we would have tried harder."

Harry was not too surprised that Rei told Hermione, Ginny, and Molly about his past with the Dursley's. Normally he probably would have blown his top, but he trusted Rei with his life and knew that she wouldn't give information away without a reason. After calming the girls down they finally went to breakfast with Harry grabbing his cards and CR Cell.

On the way, Molly looked at him and said, "Harry, I will find a way for you to never go back to those horrible people ever again."

"Agreed," Hermione added with Ginny nodding in agreement, "If you can't stay at the burrow we can try with my parents if they don't mind."

The boy was shocked to see such selfless kindness but smiled brightly knowing that, when Miss. Weasley decides to do something, she will not let anyone stop her. Still, Harry was worried that Dumbledore will go through even greater means to make sure he stayed under his thumb. Will he soon be able to live his life as he wanted, or will Dumbledore finally have his way? Deciding to ignore that for now, Harry walked into the kitchen to eat since his stomach was grumbling to be filled.

_**Time Skip**_

A few days have passed since Harry and Rei were transplanted to Grimmauld Place. Despite not being able to leave, it wasn't all that bad. The Digimon/Tamer duo had confiscated the basement -after battling with a few ghouls and other beasties residing in there- and used it as a training room once Molly, Remus, and Tonks had changed it to their liking.

At the moment, he was training with Rei and one other surprising person. The person was also kicking his butt at the moment.

"Ack!" Harry cried as he was thrown to the ground which had a cushioning charm on it strong enough that no one was hurt if they were thrown, but weak enough to not hinder anyone's movement.

He sat up glaring at the person who threw him like a rag doll with everyone watching in shock. It was the sweet and innocent bookworm: Hermione.

"How the bloody hell do you know Aikido?" Harry asked as he stood up rubbing his backside.

With a bright blush Hermione explained, "My parents wanted me to be able to protect myself before I went to Hogwarts so they signed me up for Aikido classes and it just clicked."

"I'll say," Ron added mentally noting not to get her mad anymore.

"Then how come we haven't seen you use it?" Ginny asked as she handed them some cups of water.

"I hate to say it," Hermione reluctantly said, "But blame Hogwart's rules. It's considered okay to fight if you use magic to an extent. But if you fight like a muggle, then it's an automatic month of detention with as many points as the teacher who caught you wants to take off."

Rei, who was overseeing the spar, shook her head in disgust, "They allow people to fire hexes at each other in the halls, yet when someone fights back without their wand they punish them and not the person who started it. Like that is fair."

Everyone nodded in agreement as the two "Combatants" cooled down from their spar. A few seconds later, Molly came down to tell everyone in the basement that Dumbledore wanted to see them. For some strange reason, as the Weasley Matriarch went back up the stairs with Hermione and the younger Weasley's, Harry started to have a bad feeling about meeting with Dumbledore.

Turning to his girlfriend he asked, "Could you please get my cards and the CR Cell? As the Americans would say, something feels rotten in Denmark."

Rei nodded as she disappeared to their shared room while Harry walked up the stairs to the kitchen. Before he entered Rei appeared beside him giving him the cards and cell which the young wizard discreetly put in his pockets, just in case.

Inside the kitchen, Dumbledore waited at the end of the table with everyone that has seen Rei there as well. The headmaster has heard about how Harry survived the Dementor attack from Miss. Figg and thought that what she saw was only an illusion. It wasn't until his friend Moody had reported in after escorting Harry that he learned that Miss. Figg was right to his shock.

This did not fit in his plans at all. Harry was supposed to be alone, without any contact to the Wizard world making the boy have to rely on him for answers. Yet somehow, without his knowledge he had been in contact with a supposed magical creature since he was five. Sure Tonks, when he had interviewed her about this creature, had told him that it was not a magical creature but a monster from a muggle computer. What complete rubbish. And in addition; the creature was somehow able to keep Voldemort's mind from Harry's. Again not in the plans; how was he supposed to figure out which moves of the Dark Lord's to counter and which ones he should just let be?

Dumbledore was pulled out of his thought when he saw Harry and Rei enter the room. As soon as he made eye contact with the boy he began to scan his mind, via Legilimency but was repelled. The brief moment he and Harry were connected, he saw a strange female figure wearing a black body suit with crimson and gold armor along with purple gloves and boots. Her head, from her nose up, was covered by a crimson and gold mask that was modeled after a fox's head with long blond hair flowing out of the back. In the person's hand was a strange short staff like weapon colored white crimson and gold. A clear orb on the top of the staff with a gold figure inside it, a hand guard bellow the orb big enough for someone's hand to hold onto the staff, while the rest of the staff -a few inches below the bottom part of the guard- was the blade of a short sword.

Mentally shaking himself from his thought again he smiled in a grandfatherly way to hopefully lower Harry's defense. "Hello Harry," He said with his twinkling eyes, "And I believe this young creature beside you is your friend Rei right?"

Harry nodded as he corrected the Headmaster, "She my girlfriend, not just my friend Professor Dumbledore. We've been a couple since the end of the first trial during the Tri-Wizard cup."

"Is that so?" the age old professor said in a slow and low voice. This instantly caused the sirens in Harry's head meant for yellow alert to instantly change to the Cloister Bell from Doctor Who for red alert. "Unfortunately I must ask you to discontinue your relationship with her."

That really shocked everyone. They thought that Dumbledore would actually endorse the couple's relationship, not ask them to break up. Anyone who had seen them together in the past few days saw that Rei was Harry's rock in the boy's life; especially with Voldemort back and in hiding at the moment.

"Why do you want them to break up?" Hermione asked surprising everyone.

"There are many reasons why Harry and his 'girlfriend' should not be together Miss. Granger," he said mysteriously without even explaining; his usual M.O. "You just have to trust me that it is for the greater good."

Usually when people heard Dumbledore say that they back down from their argument and just let him do as he wants. Not this time. "What bloody reasons are there for Harry and Rei not to be together," Ron all but shouted with the other Weasley's nodding in agreement shocking the Headmaster.

Harry and Rei glared at the Headmaster coldly as the magic user of the two asked, "Why should me and Rei not be together Headmaster? What reasons could there be that actually matter?"

Dumbledore was shocked to hear Harry say that but quickly schooled his features. "There are good reasons for you two not to be together my boy; but I cannot tell you at this time. You must trust me that this is for the greater good."

"Whose greater good Albus Dumbledore," Rei asked, "The Magical World's or your own?"

Now the headmaster was getting frustrated and it showed as he dropped some of his grandfatherly aura while slowly bringing his magic to bear in hopes of "bullying" Harry into doing what he wanted. "Please stop acting childish and except that you two cannot be together at this moment in time." '_If ever if I have anything to say about it._'

"Two words professor," Harry replied holding up two fingers, "Hell…No. Rei has been the only person in my life that had been by my side. With Hedwig, Ron, and Hermione being runners up; despite what Ron did the beginning of last year."

Ron winched as he was reminded about his stupidity. "Do you have to keep reminding me?" he whined.

"Yes, it keeps you humble." Harry replied to a sulking Ron before going back to Dumbledore. "Professor, Rei has been by my side ever since she first came to me when I was five years old, after I was kicked out of the house by my "oh so loving" aunt and uncle into the cold winter night. She has helped me grow and learn about what life really is. Until she came along I thought that a family was people who treated you like crap and made you their slave. Thanks to her I have become the person I am today and I will not abandon her no matter what."

There was not a dry eye anywhere in the kitchen as Harry told Dumbledore what Rei meant to him. Except for one person… the same person that the speech was aimed at…Dumbledore.

With a sigh the aged Headmaster said, "Then I will do what I must."

Before anyone could do anything, Dumbledore shot up, wand in hand, and fired off on super charged Petrificus Totalus that bound everyone's arms and legs' to their bodies making them fall over. The only one not fully affected was Harry who still had full control from the neck up.

"Why are you doing this?!" he shouted as the Headmaster who walked over the petrified bodies of everyone in the kitchen.

"Well," Dumbledore said thinking for a bit as he stood over Harry, "I believe it will not matter if I tell you since you and everyone here will forget all about this and your friend soon." He looked at Harry with mock sad eyes as he explained his plan, "You see, many years ago during the first war against Voldemort, I was given a prophecy by the granddaughter of a very famous seer. I believe you know who she is since you are in her class."

Harry instantly knew who Dumbledore was talking about, "Professor Trelawney!"

The old meddler nodded as he continued, "I will not bore you with the whole prophecy, but basically it says that someone would be born at the end of July who had the ability to defeat Voldemort; someone he would choose and unknowingly mark as his equal. Voldemort had found out about part of the prophecy dealing with his death but not the part where he would mark them as his equal."

He started to slowly pace as he continued, "Two people were born at the end of July, that fit the prophecy perfectly; but Voldemort choose you because both of you are half-blood wizards." He stopped pacing and turned to Harry who glared at him, "Once Voldemort attacked your family after I put the Fidelius spell up around their home. I had Hagrid take you from Sirius, who I knew wasn't the secret keeper, to keep his influence away from you then left you at the Dursley's."

With a glare towards Rei, Albus continued on, "The Dursley's were supposed to have made you weak-willed and pliable enough for me to mold into the perfect weapon against Voldemort. Using my knowledge of Voldemort's mind, the trials I laid out over the years was supposed to have made you into martyr that would have been willing to give his life to defeated Voldemort. Then I would fake my death after I gave you hints about the anchors holding Voldemort's soul to this world then let you and your friends' transverse all across England to find the anchors; all but one of them at least."

"What do you mean all but one?" Harry asked curiously.

With a smile that was part evil and part sad he pointed his wand at Harry's scar, "You Harry are the final anchor holding Voldemort to this world; a Horcrux." Those who knew what a Horcrux was, mentally gasped in shock while everyone else was confused. Despite that stunning revelation, Dumbledore continued on like it was nothing.

"Once Voldemort hit you with the Death curse, unknowingly destroyed his own Anchor at the final battle, what I would do next would depend on if you survived the Horcrux's destruction or not. If you did I would have let you battled Voldemort until he killed you then reveal myself to destroy Voldemort then "Sadly" cry over your corpse before using your money to make the Wizarding world into a utopia under my control from the shadows. If not I would still have reappeared after he had killed a few students and defeated him that way."

Everyone there was shocked to hear the grandfatherly Albus Dumbledore speak about his plan and watched as he glared at Rei with a hatred none have ever seen before. "But this creature," The headmaster spat out, "Has disrupted my plan all thanks to her saving you when you were young. If you had just followed my orders I would not have to kill her then erase and modify your memories so that you would not remember her and take away anything that might remind you of her."

"DAMN YOU ARSE HOLE!" Harry shouted at Dumbledore struggling against his bindings as a small gold halo slowly appeared around his body, "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!"

Dumbledore ignored the boy as he raised his wand as it was glowing green, the Aveda curse on his lips as he fired off one last bullet, making a mistake that would come back to haunt him and push Harry to his true potential. "Say goodbye to your "pet" forever, Harry."

With a roar of righteous rage, the thin gold aura around Harry's body burst to life making the once invisible binding around his arms and legs visible as the glow finally caught Dumbledore's attention. He started sweating as he watched Harry somehow slowly climb back up to his feet as the gold aura became more and more prominent until it was like a bonfire. Then one of the strange cards flew out of Harry's pocket and spun all around its owner's body like a shuriken, as if it was cutting the binds.

With a final roar, Harry broke the now fragile binding then grasped the floating card which changed with a flash of light. The front of the card, which was once white, now had a picture of a helmeted person on a dark blue background with a white boarder on the top and upper left part of the card with two different styles of barcodes on the border. On the bottom of the card, just below the helmet, were the words "Gosei Mystic" with "Tensou Sentai Goseigers" above that in smaller words and additional information written bellow that in Japanese.

In addition, along the right side just above the words, was the number *535. The back had also changed with the same border on the top and the left side but with the word "Change" below the barcode on the left. A silver background of the card had a larger version of the number on the back with the strange gold symbol behind it. Going by instinct, Harry pulled out the CR cell and opened it up.

"_**GOTCHA!**_**"**

"Change Card!" Harry shouted as he slid the new card into the slot and punched in the numbers then pushed the red button. Afterwards he put the cell in his right hand and pointing it at a sweating Dumbledore before shouting "TENSOU!" and closed the phone.

"_**CHANGE: GOSEI KNIGHT!**_**"**

A bright light shined from the CR Cell blinding the Witches and Wizards and when died down everyone was shocked when they saw Harry. Instead of the elephant skin that was once Dudley's clothing, Harry now wore what could only considered a fusion of spandex and armor that covered his body fully while split into sections to allow for a full range of motion. Hermione easily recognized that the armor was similar to a movie she once saw with her cousins -Mighty Morphing Power Rangers the Movie if she was correct- but colored differently.

The "Armor" was white from the waist down with his feet and part of his shins covered by crimson armored boots with thick black cuff. The rest was crimson, like the boots, with white armored gloves with black and gold cuffs and gold splitting the white from the crimson and on his collar. On his chest was a strange gold symbol that was also on the CR Cell on the. Around his waist was a gold belt that had a slightly rectangular buckle that the strange mark stamped on the front with lines coming off of it, a strange black and gold weapon -that any muggle worth their salt would recognize as a laser gun- hanging on the right side of the belt and a slot with the CR Cell on the left.

His head was covered by a full crimson helmet that had a black silhouette of a fox's head on either side of the helmet with their mouths open. In their jaws was a black visor that stretched across Harry's eyes with a thin gold boarder around it. A silver mouth plate, molded to look like lips, was over his mouth with the same symbol that was on his chest on his forehead above the visor.

Harry pointed at the sweating Dumbledore and said, "The Mystical Guardian Knight of Earth," He then cross his arms in front of him as he shifted his left foot forwards before bringing his hands back down to his side finishing with "Gosei Mystic!"

The headmaster was sweating bullets as he looked at what he knew was a Gosei Angel. A human with strange powers similar to magic that started to appear around the time of Merlin, maybe even before then. At the same time, the other people in the kitchen found that they were somehow released from their binding thanks to the output of Gosei Energy. The moment Rei felt that she was free she quickly appeared beside Gosei Mystic who glared at Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore," Gosei Mystic started to declare, "You have been controlling my life anyway you can since the day I was born. From sending an innocent man to prison, to housing me to an abusive home in hope of making me a weapon, and planning my death. I should kill you for your sins," the newest Gosei Knight said shocking everyone, "But I'm not. Instead I'm going to ruin your reputation for the rest of your life."

That pissed the centurion off a lot and quickly began aiming his wand at the boy shouting, "I will not be denied!"

Unfortunately he was a bit too slow as Gosei Mystic had suddenly appeared inside his defenses and grabbed his outstretched arm. Taking a page from Hermione's book, he quickly twisted around throwing the old man over his shoulder as he disarmed him. Albus cried out in shock before he slammed into the cabinets and was knocked out.

Everyone was shocked by what just happen with Ron saying it quite nicely, "BLOODY HELL!"

After that happened Gosei Mystic and Rei looked at each other before nodding as the fox Digimon disappeared back to their room. "Where is Rei going Harry?" Molly asked as the twins somehow got a couple of sticks and was poking the downed Dumbledore.

"She's getting our things," Harry said as his armor disappeared leaving him with his normal clothing, "We're leaving."

"Why?" Ginny asked along with anyone else. Harry said nothing as he waited for Rei to reappear. He didn't need to as Moody replied for him.

"The boy needs training," he said as he kept his magical eye on Dumbledore, "Dumbledore had been keeping him weak for a reason that we now know. He also needs to find a way to control the new power he has."

"But, can't Harry do that here?" Arthur asked worried for someone he considered a son.

Hermione was the one to answer that, "Dumbledore will keep him from doing that if Harry stays in England."

"Plus," Kingsley added, "I heard rumors that the Ministry will put someone in Hogwarts in hopes of taking over the school."

"That's exactly why I'm leaving," Harry finally said as Rei appeared beside him with his trunk which he quickly shrunk, "Listen, I'm going to temporarily erase your memories of what happened this week. It will only last a couple of weeks. Long enough for me and Rei to escape the country and hopefully start training for the upcoming war."

"I don't think there is a spell for that, Harry," Remus replied a bit worried.

"Not normally," Harry said opening up the CR Cell and pulling out one of the strange cards he had. This one had a blue background with the strange crimson pentagram and a white outline of a human head and shoulders with white question marks around it.

"Memory-sleep card," Harry said as he slid the card into the cell and punched in *707 before pointing the cell at everyone in the kitchen as they tried to stop him before closing it, "Tensou!"

"_**EXPAND: SORCERICK POWER!**_"

Gold sparkles shot out of the cell's red light and covered all the witches and wizards in the room who suddenly got very sleepy and were knocked out as their memories were temporarily sealed. With a sigh, tamer and Digimon placed everyone in chairs with Dumbledore getting back his wand, before walking up to the door of Grimmauld Place only to stop.

"I think you might need to change into something that no one would think you would wear." Rei said before her boyfriend/tamer opened the door.

Harry thought for a bit before nodding," Agreed," he replied turning to his girlfriend/Digimon partner, "but what can I do. Dumbledore would detect me if I use magic." A second later one of his strange cards popped out of his pocket and floated in front of its owner. It was different from the other two cards in that it only had the middle part of the strange gold symbol on a blue water-like background with a light blue water man in front of it all. The name on the card was "Camoumirage" giving Harry an idea about what it might do as he opened up the CR cell.

"_**GOTCHA!**_"

"Camoumirage card," Harry said as he put the card into the cell and typed in *707 before pointing it at himself and closing the CR Cell thinking about being opposite of what he was as he added, "Tensou!" and closed the CR Cell.

"_**EXPAND: SEAICK POWER!**_"

Water shot out of the Cell and covered Harry so suddenly that Rei did not have time to think as it covered her boyfriend. A few seconds later it fell away from his body revealing a surprising image. His long wild hair had become long, straight, and silken framing an unblemished pale face with puffy red lips. At the same time his eyelashes had become long and slightly curled above deep blue eyes. The most surprising to Harry was…

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL AM I A GIRL?!"

That's right; Harry the boy-who-lived had become the girl-who-lived. His, well her body was excellent with the right proportions for her age and a flawless complexion. Harry knew that if she were a boy again at that moment, she knew where her attention would be focused on; her breasts which looked to be a B-cup if not a C. Her clothes had also changed. Her pants had become a light brown skirt that ended just above her knees with a crimson and gold vest that had white words on the back that read, Mystical Sorcerick. The front of the vest just above her heart had the same crimson pentagram/gold symbol as was on Rei's glove with a white short sleeved shirt under it. Her feet were covered in white, crimson, and gold sneakers with socks that went to her ankles.

"I know I was thinking about looking exactly opposite of who I am but this is ridiculous," Harry said before she was glomped on by Rei who began snogging her to death.

After a while they both got up blushing as Rei apologized, "Sorry but I couldn't help it. You just looked too cute not to kiss."

"Right," Harry said with a cough as she tried to get her blush down, "Well let's get going. And call me Haku unless we're alone?"

"After the girl Naruto meet in Wave in the Naruto Manga?" Rei questioned.

"I look like her sort of," Harry, now Haku, replied, "So why not." And with that they left Grimmauld Place.

**End**

"The first of hopefully many chapters in the story down. There will be a couple of more chapters dealing Harry and what will happen to him afterwards with a few surprises in store. Anyways tell me what you think and if I should continue it or not. You can thank the people in Kamen Rider Chrome's forum New Ideas for helping me create Harry's armor and cards. If you wahe any ideas for Gosei Cards or names I could use please send to me via PM or review if you can't PM. You will be credited for their creations."


End file.
